


Sous le soleil

by malurette



Series: Des gens en arrière plan [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Religious Content, how do i tag for the little grandpa and his food shop in front of the fountain, innocent children, lior | reole, simple people
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour les (autres) habitants de Lior ;1ère vignette : Cornello, Gloire.2ème : Clay, Fidèle.3ème : le papy qui tient sa gargote, Idéal.4ème : Les enfants que Rose recueille dans le 1er anime.
Series: Des gens en arrière plan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368109
Kudos: 1





	1. Cornello - Pour la gloire du dieu Soleil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simple et efficace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074742) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'il avait de bonnes intentions au début il les a rapidement perdues de vue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Ad majorem Deo gloriam_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Cornello  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Avertissement :** clergé corrompu  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cornello faisait partie de ces évêques comme il y en a toujours eu à travers les civilisations, qui confondaient la gloire de dieu et la sienne propre. Il pensait que pour témoigner du pouvoir divin il devait en faire directement montre lui-même. Être fort, être en vue, être adulé – pas autant bien sûr mais un peu quand même – et légèrement craint aussi. Tout ce que les fidèles devaient justement éprouver envers Leto, ils devraient en ressentir une fraction envers lui aussi. 

Le pouvoir d'accomplir des miracles au nom de son dieu servit de catalyseur à son ambition intrinsèque.


	2. Clay - Fidèle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dévot et dévoué à la fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fidèle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Clay, Cornello  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Clay croyait sincèrement à l'amour et la protection offerts sans concession par Leto à ses suivants.   
Il n'était pas naïf pour autant : il savait parfaitement que toute organisation, même religieuse, avait besoin de discipline. De par la nature humaine, la bonne volonté seule ne faisait pas tout. Il fallait une hiérarchie et des règles à respecter. 

Il servait donc son dieu, son maître et sa ville sans distinction, avec à la fois dévotion et réalisme. Il ne fermait les yeux à aucun problème, sauf, et ce fut sa perte, au fait que Cornello lui-même ne partageait plus cette sincérité.


	3. le papy à la gargote - Stratégique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'emplacement idéal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Stratégique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** le papy qui tient une gargote à Lior   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tenir une cantine juste en face de la fontaine ? Bien sûr ! C'est une place passante : les visiteurs occasionnels, les ouvriers et les marchands réguliers, tous transitent par là, assoiffés. Même quand il y avait de l'eau fraîche en abondance, ça ne leur suffisait pas, ils voulaient une bonne bière et un sandwich. Avec sa radio pour diffuser musique, nouvelles du monde et ressources spirituelles, sa gargote est un point de vie central. 

Et depuis que Cornelle a changé la source en vin, il faut bien que quelqu'un propose du coco à ceux qui ne boivent pas d'alcool !


	4. enfants de Lior - Vulnérables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depuis que leurs parents ont été tués ou déportés, qui pourra réellement les protéger ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vulnérables  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** enfants de Lior, Rose Thomas  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 14 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les petits se cachent ; c’était souvent dernier acte de leurs parents : les mettre en sûreté relative, leur donner un peu plus de temps, leur donner juste une chance. Tous n'ont pas échappé aux descentes, certains ont été attrapés quand même, Rose ne les a pas tous recueillis et ils ont appris leur vulnérabilité. 

Elle se dresse entre eux et les soldats, bien frêle. Pour eux elle est déjà une grande, pour les soldats aussi.   
Ils ne comprennent pas le mal qu'ils lui font : ça pas le même qu'à leurs parents, mais ils voient bien qu'ils lui font du mal, beaucoup de mal…


End file.
